Heavy Dozer
Introduction The Heavy Dozer is the Super Weapons General Alexander's secondary construction unit. The position as General Alexander's construction worker is far more perilous than one'd expect. After all, it involves constructing defensive structures on the ever shifting front lines, performing necessary repairs in the heat of battle, and frequently enemies will specifically target the workers in order to hinder the construction of Alexander's ever expanding defensive lines.Hence,she ordered her staff to create a dozer that can resist more firepower and could repair itself so that her rush tactics will always work. The Heavy Dozer is a dozer with even heavier armour plating and powered by a turbodiesel engine.It moves with it's twin tank tracks unlike the original dozer. This dozer is used to build structures for the general, from a small Ion Power Plant to a colossal Weather Manipulation Device just like the original dozer but builds faster thanks to its enhanced forklift hydraulics. The dozer also has onboard repair kits for the driver to patch any punctures as soon as possible and increase its survivability. Overview In order to increase the survivability of her construction workers, Alexander deployed a heavier, much more durable model of the construction dozer, these heavy duty units may be more expensive, but their armor platings make them far more durable than the unarmored standard USA dozers. And while the composite armor plating made this new dozer far heavier than the standard dozer, powerful turbodiesel engines have been outfitted to ensure that they can get to the frontline as quickly as wheeled dozers can. Their enhanced hydraulics also allows them to perform the necessary repair work more quickly than standard USA dozers. The Heavy Dozer functions the same way as a normal dozer but with several (advantageous) differences: * It has much heavier armor, making it less vulnerable to rushes. Besides, despite its heavier armor it can still move as fast as a normal dozer. Such met conditions make it very effective if you need to build defences on dangerous terrain. * It can build structures 50% faster than a normal dozer. * It can repair buildings and defences twice as quickly as a normal dozer can, meaning that they don't have to stay on the frontline as long as normal dozers need. * You don't necessarily have to produce them, you can also have them for free as they are paradroppable through the Dozer Drop general's power. * The Heavy Dozer has onboard repair tools to patch up damages inflicted to it, so it does not need to be sent back to the War Factory as frequently. All these advantages seem nice but be aware of the drawbacks: * It comes in the game as late as Rank 3 as it requires a Strategy Center to be unlocked. * It is unarmed so it won't be able to eternally resist enemy waves despite its strong armor and its self-repair ability, unless it is infantry than can be dealt with easily. DO NOT send it out in the open alone. * If you want to get Heavy Dozers for free, you need to unlock a promotional point in order to paradrop them. You can only paradrop two Heavy Dozers at a time and it will be a while before you can paradrop more. * It can be hijacked or de piloted. If the enemy gets his hands on one of them, he will have access to your arsenal and you will have a hard time preventing that. Assessment Pros: * More durable than a regular dozer. * Builds structures 50% faster than a regular dozer. * Can crush most infantries. * Decently fast. * Strong armor. * Can repair itself. * Repairs structures faster than normal dozers. * Can be obtained for free via Dozer Drop general's power, which also means that it can be deployed anywhere on the battlefield. * Can be produced at a War Factory like the normal dozer. Cons: * Unarmed. * Expensive ($1,200). * Mid-late game unit, requires Rank 3 and Strategy Center to unlock. * Cannot resist rushes forever. * Can be hijacked or depiloted. Quotes When Created * Heavy construction dozer ready. When Selected * Heavy construction dozer. * Certified builder. * If it can be made of concrete, I can build it. * Just tell me when, where and what to build. * Need something to be built, General? * What will you have me do, Commander? * What's up? When Ordered to Move * Fair enough. * Sure. * Sounds fine to me. * Yup! * No problem. * I'm moving. * You got it! * Of course, Commander. * Piece of cake! When Ordered to Build a Structure * Starting construction. * Building time! * Bring up the concrete! * That's a good place. * Time to get my paycheck! * It's gonna look awesome! * Now where did I put my blueprints? * And one more to go! When There is no Room for Construction * That's not a good place... * No can do, General... * You're expecting me to build there? Really? * Can I build it? Yeah. Can I build it here? No. * I can only build if it's green. * Impossible! * Do I look like a miracle worker to you? When Construction is Complete * The building is finished. * Look at that! Beautiful, ain't it? * My work's done, where is my paycheck? * There you go, spick and span! * The building is now fully operational. * Good, now I can take a break... When Ordered to Repair a Structure * Oh come on, I just built it! * Let me fix her up. * So, what's wrong now? * If I can make extra money on this, I guess I can repair it... * I'm not paid enough for this... * You've gotta be kidding me! * Jesus… You can't take care of things without me, do you? * Gotta repair that one... * I hate it when my work is spoiled! Trivia * The Heavy Dozer reused the voice lines of the GDI Mobile Construction Vehicle in Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars ''before Patch 2.'' * According to Creator (the mod's creator), the Heavy Dozer's design is inspired by the British TOG-2 super heavy tank. Gallery Killdozers.jpg|Three Heavy Dozers in front of General Alexander's Command Center. iu.png|A render of the TOG-2 super heavy tank, of which the Heavy Dozer is partially based on. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Vehicles Category:Construction Units